Overdose: A Jasper x Mike Story
by calhale
Summary: This is the story about Jasper and his addiction. What he is addicted to? MIKE NEWTON! yes Mike Newton who causes more drama at FHS then anyone else and Jasper loves it. But can Jasper quit before his addiction gets out of hand. Mike x Jasper rated M.
1. Prologue

-1______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature. _Italics are thoughts. _This is a prologue to Overdose: A Jasper x Mike Story.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper liked going to school. Sure at first it had been like hell. Everyone smelt so good. But it faded and then he got to enjoy the real draw: the emotions. To Jasper the chaotic feelings and impulses of the average teenager was enough to get a buzz. When you're in a place that holds about 400 of them, the effect was… let's just say all the drama was enough to make Jasper a very happy camper.

He was going to miss Fork's but he relished the idea of college drama. It was even better then high school. In high school students still lived with their parents. As such, the drama revolving around the school was usually about boys or girls or the average mistake. In college is when those mistakes involved alcohol and drug use. Jasper couldn't wait to get out of Fork's and start his freshmen year at Arizona State University. It was the number one party school in the nation and was also number one for STDs. Jasper practically moaned whenever he thought about it. However things don't always go according to plan.

It all started in Jasper's History class his "senior year". It was first period and was also taught by someone Jasper was pretty sure he had fought along side with in the Civil War. Needless to say, half the class was asleep most of the time and the teacher's eye sight was so bad he couldn't see past the first row.

Jasper eyed his lethargic classmates in despair. It didn't look like anything would ever happen in this class much any substantial emotional content. Jasper laid his head down on his desk and groaned, "Please God, I know I'm going to hell for being a vampire but could you please let me sleep just for at least first period. I'll be good."

However, Jasper soon ate his words as the one and only Mike Newton walked through the door just after the bell rang. Their decrepit teacher noticed this amazingly and began to scold the young man for being late on the first day of class. Instantly a wave of frustration and annoyance crashed down on Jasper like smack to the face. Jasper closed his eyes as the energy sent little fire balls zipping through his veins. "Maybe first period won't be too bad after all."

If Jasper loved the average teen's emotions, he was utterly obsessed with the so called "popular kids". They were the highest class of emotion wreaks at Fork's High School and Jasper adored each and every one of them. But there was no one in the entirety of Forks High School that caused more drama then the infamous Mike Newton. To steal a line from his cheesy little brother, Mike was like Jasper's own personal brand of heroine.

It had started with little things, cat fights between girls over who would go to the movies with him, his best friend's girlfriend making out with him, and various other things. Each little incident was like a hit of the strongest weed and sooner then Jasper expected, he was hooked. That's when the real fun began.

Surprisingly enough, the moment Mike had entered the room he had acted like an electrical charge. Everyone in the class was alive again and practically buzzing with gossip and emotional baggage all directed toward the lovely Mike Newton.

Jasper smiled, very pleased with how his first class was going. This was just what he needed each morning. A quick fix before he slacked off the rest of the day. "Man, I love school." Jasper sighed as he leaned back in his desk, very happy with himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of history had been awesome. The teacher never turned around from facing the chalk board and the class had remained at a healthy level of intoxication. Jasper walked out of the room feeling very refreshed and even smiled when Emmett walked by him in the hall.

"That was weird." Emmett whispered to Rosalie at their lockers.

"What?" Rosalie chimed unconcerned as she put on lip gloss.

"Jasper was smiling, he never smiles at school." Emmett explained still dazed and confused.

Rosalie shrugged, "Maybe he went hunting this morning. You never know. Whatever, Jasper is creepy. Now come on, we have to get to our fashion design class. I can't wait to use you as a model." Rosalie purred.

Emmett arched his eyebrow intently, "Oh really, will we be practicing taking our clothes off too?"

Rosalie looked up at Emmett in disgust, "Eww no, now come on we're going to be late." Rosalie began walking to class, her stilettos making tiny clicking noises. Emmett followed behind obediently pleading about how long it had been since their last sexual encounter.

Jasper sighed happily at his siblings issues. It was going to be a good day. It got even better when he walked into his second period anatomy class to find that Mike Newton was in yet another of his classes.

Jasper's smile grew even wider as he sat in the back row with the same goth kid he had had as a lab partner since freshmen year. Neither of them really talked and they had come to the understanding that working together silently was a better alternative then working with the other people in the class. They had made sure they were in the same science classes every semester since.

Mike was seated one row in front and one over from Jasper, smack dap in the middle of the class room. His lab partner was his current and long standing fling, Jessica. Together they made quiet a pair of emotional conductors.

As class began Jessica placed her arm around Mike's shoulders. But as the class moved on, he hand seemed to move lower and lower down Mike's back. The pair of girls behind them shook their heads in disgust. In Jasper's mind it was like eating ice cream for dinner. Finally, just as the teacher was started explaining how they would be studying the reproductive organs, Jessica's hand slid to Mike's ass and squeezed. Mike let out a small yelp, drawing the teacher's attention.

"Is something wrong Mr. Newton?" The teacher asked as he eyed the pair.

"NO.. nope.. Umm ahh, nothing wrong here, just got a cramp… in my leg." Mike fumbled, stretching out his leg in an attempt to make the horrid lie more legitimate. The whole class became a sea of giggles .

"_God this is like living on a pot farm." _Jasper thought as he chuckled alongside the class. "_I love you Mike Newton." _

The bell singled the end of second period and the beginning of lunch. Jasper quickly left the class room buzzed out of mind and made his way to the cafeteria to sit with his siblings.

Jasper got a plate of wasted food and sat down next to Alice, "his wife." "So how were your morning classes love?" Alice asked cheerfully as she smoothed piece of hair behind Jasper's ear.

Jasper smiled in earnest, "They were great. Mike Newton was in both of them. I'm practically stoned."

Alice giggled in delight. "Ooh that sounds exciting. What happened?"

"Oh you know, just the general shit, but in science Jessica grabbed his ass. It was hilarious. I think it'll be high for the rest of the day after that stint." Jasper sighed contently.

"I wish I could have seen it." Alice laughed

Rosalie just shook her head, "Who's to say you didn't?"

"Hey Rose butt out! You're the one who always wants us to act normal." Alice retorted.

Of course like most minor disagreements between the two, things got a little out of hand. Jasper just sat back and watched as the pair whispered insults back and forth for the remainder of lunch.

The bell rang and Jasper head off to Sci-fi and mythology. It was a throw away class and most slackers and nerds took it for an easy A. Jasper took it as a break from the classical drama. Nerds and Slackers didn't really have a lot of drama and if they did they never really brought it up in classes like these.

Jasper walked into the classroom and sat down in the back by the same goth kid he had sat next to in science. They were silent friends. They had had multiple classes together every semester since freshmen year and the most they had said to each other was chemical equations. They had planned to take classes together only by pointing on the course list the classes they wanted to take. They didn't even know each other's name but they were probably best friends.

Jasper settled into his usual mood in classes like this: bored and blank. He needed to clam his nerves a little after the intense morning of Mike Newton. Luckily they were watching a movie. The lights went out, half the class passed out, and Jasper meditated. However every once in awhile the thought of Mike would float across his subconscious and I bothered him.

Speak of the devil. About fifteen minutes into class, Mike scrambled into the classroom almost knocking over a book shelf as he wandered in the dark to the teacher's desk to explain that he had just transferred into the class due to scheduling errors.

Jasper's eyes went wide at the realization that ironically he had yet another class with the boy. "God damn it!" Jasper mumbled under his breath. Even more ironic was that the only empty seat in the class room was right in front of Jasper. Jasper groaned in frustration.

The rest of his "calming class" was even worse then to two before because this time every nerd in the room was plotting the downfall of the "invader". "_How dare a jock take the nerdiest class at Fork's High." _Jasper thought sarcastically. After a while however, Jasper grew into liking the waves of hatred that streamed up the room like a sauna. It was like hot boxing your car.

After an hour and a half the bell finally rang and Jasper bolted for the door, not even bothering to wave goodbye to his friend. He had to get away from Mike Newton and his crazy little drama bubble before he ended up a drunk.

However Jasper wasn't as lucky as he had thought as he walked through the door to his Calculus class just as the bell was about to ring; who just happened to be seated at the only table with room for one more person? MIKE FUCKING NEWTON!

Jasper considered just turning around and walking out of the classroom to rip his hair out. But the teacher had already seen him and he would have felt awful about ditching on the first day. Grimly he walked to the remaining table and took a seat next to Mike Newton.

_"Maybe he just won't talk to me." _Jasper thought hopefully. No such luck. The minute the teacher began droning Mike leaned over to introduce himself. "Hey, you're Jasper Hale right? You're in like all my classes this semester. I'm not even taking P.E. this semester because I need credits for college but yeah, I'm Mike Newton." Mike said as he held out his hand.

Jasper politely shook his hand and tried not to think about the waves of some weird emotion being shot at him from Mike. It was almost like taking Ecstasy or dropping acid, when Jasper was this close to Mike and the confusing hazy emotions drifting toward Jasper from Mike didn't make it any better.

Mike was about to continue talking when the teacher started to hand out the homework and the assignment for the day which took the rest of the class period. When the final bell rang, Jasper left before Mike could even say good bye. 

Jasper laid on the floor of his room watching the ceiling fan spin around in slow lazy circles. The blades looked like snowflakes in Jasper's mind. It had been four hours since he had gotten home from school and he still hadn't come down from his high. He was getting freaked out. This was like a bad trip, but it was amazing at the same time. He had never felt this good. It was like he was floating on cloud nine and everything he touched felt soft. He had even started stroking Rosalie's cleavage on the car ride home. Sure he had gotten punched in the face by Rosalie and Emmett, but he hadn't felt a thing. And despite his worry that this was becoming a bad situation he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

____________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So this is the beginning of a quick two shot about Jasper and Mike Newton's relationship that I reference a couple times in my other stories. All my stories kinda inter lock. I like it. So yeah I hope you like it.. I want hear what you guys think. I love it when I hear what the readers think. So review, message me, take my poll even though it's a little old and I've written most of the stories on in. If you want more of what's on there vote. I also love requests. I love creak couples the best. And for those of you waiting for the James x Eddy piece it's coming I'm having smut block. It's my form of writer's block. I know where I want to story to go.. I just can't get the smut right. But it'll be up after the forth of July at the latest. I'll be out of town till then.

XOXO

Cally


	2. Morning Wood

-1Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature. I know it's been awhile since I updated this but I hope you like the first part/chapter/ idk.

______________________________________________________________________________

The first two weeks of class passed by in a hazy wonderland of emotion filled days. Girls continued to gossip and fight over Mike, Jessica continued to grope Mike whenever possible, Mike continued to make every glorious class period a wonder bit of happiness in Jasper's mind, and Jasper would continue to come home with a smile on his face and his head in the clouds.

But soon the high that had Jasper walking on air most of the time was beginning to fade. The long exposure to Mike's everyday drama was creating a tolerance and it took more and more emotions to get Jasper to the previous state of intoxication. It was another week before Jasper started to notice the difference.

Jasper was laying in the grass in the meadow by his house . It was a Saturday and one of the few sunny days in Forks. Jasper watched the white fluffy clouds lazily float by him as the warm early morning sun shone down on him. After the first week of school Jasper had been so worked up that his high had lasted almost all weekend. This weekend he had come down after the first fourteen hours, twenty seven minutes and eight seconds of separation from his beloved Mike. Jasper had counted and it was beginning to bother him.

"Mike…" the name flowed across Jasper's lips in a honey coated whisper. Saying Mike's name sent a shock wave of loneliness through Jasper and he curled up on his side as he thought about the boy. Mike was always so carefree; no matter how much drama was going on around him. Mike was popular, he was kind, and he was naturally innocent. Jasper smiled as Mike became the only thing on his mind. Mike was…. Well Mike was just Mike and as much as it annoyed Jasper to admit it, Jasper missed the blond teen.

And there was the feeling that floated out of Mike every time they sat next to each other in class. It was like rose petals in the wind. The little sparks of warmth blew around them like stars. It was completely magical and Jasper knew he would never feel something that good for the rest of his life.

Thinking about the teen like this was almost as good as the real thing and a warm sizzling sensation started to grow in the pit of Jasper's stomach. Jasper looked down and saw that all his thinking about Mike had affected him in a different way. Jasper sat up a little and looked down at his crotch. Just the thought of Mike had cause Jasper to pop a mega boner and it was steadily growing more and more painful.

Jasper let out a moan of pleasure as the delicate flesh of his erection brushed against his jeans. Having lived during the Civil War Jasper had never quite caught on to the whole boxer or briefs movement and had gone commando for as long as he could remember. The friction caused by his jeans against his flesh was teasing him and he need more.

Laying back down onto his back, Jasper undid his jeans and pulled his erection free. Sweet little droplets of pre-cum were accumulating at the tip. Jasper ran a pale finger along the slit, his breath hitching as he touched the sensitive flesh, and gathering some of the warm liquid onto his fingertip. Jasper licked the musky fluid from his digit and he imagined what flavor Mike would possess.

The mention of Mike made his cock twitch with pleasure and Jasper let out a stifled moan. Jasper sat up and clasped his erection in desperation to begin pumping the weeping member. Jasper thought about Mike's hand on his cock, how his hand would feel on Mike's, and the emotions that would serge together as the climaxed in thunderous unison. Jasper's breath became heavy and lust-laden.

Jasper's fingers clutched harder to their prize as they moved along the shaft at a startling speed. "Mmmiiike…" Jasper gasped as the pleasure in his groin coiled tighter and tighter. "OH God, Mike."

With a body shaking scream, Jasper came. His cum flowing out onto the crushed wild flowers and grass beneath Jasper like snow. Jasper sat there for a moment, his limp cock in hand, and looked at the glossy liquid shine in the sun light. Mike's name trembling on his lips like poison.

______________________________________________________________________________

Mike shot up out of bed gasping for air. Shaking, Mike pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on the top of them. The dream had been so much more vivid then the others. Every part of his being was covered in the most erotic wonderful feeling. Mike moaned as he recalled the feeling of skin brushing against skin and lips pressed together in bruising kisses. Mike closed his eyes in pleasure as the remnants of the dream washed over him like stars.

And then the voice whispered across his mind. The loving, calm voice that had filled his dreams for weeks. It had haunted him in every sleeping moment and oh, how he loved that voice. He craved it. Every night he went to bed homing to hear that voice and every night he made love to that voice.

"Not again." Mike mumbled to himself as he looked down at his boxers. They were wet with pre-cum and sweat. Mike groaned as the head of his cock poked out of the slit in the material. Mike stroked his cock gently. It twitched in anticipation and a shiver went down Mike's back. "You sure aren't like normal morning wood."

Mike stripped off his moist boxers and reached over to his night stand to grab the small tube of lube he stashed there. Three weeks ago it had been used maybe once or twice. Now the tube was almost empty. Mike pushed the last of the gel out onto his palm. It was cool and the temperature reminded him of his lover's skin.

Although his lover and he had never had sex outside of his dreams, they were becoming more and more vivid and Mike found himself thinking about his night time companion most of the time. Mike smeared the cold gel along his shaft and he imagined his lover's hands were there instead of his own. Mike moaned in pleasure and continued his fantasying as his hands made short work of his pulsing erection. Mike groaned between clenched teeth as his spunk sprayed across his hand and thighs. The hot milky liquid snaked down the soft flesh of his leg in little rivers of cum to land of his sheets.

Mike sat there for a moment, recuperating, before wiping himself up with his sheets and standing up to stretch. Usually after he got off in the morning the intense feeling of separation in his chest would fade and he could go on with his day. But it failed to subside and Mike still felt lonely and wanting to hold his dream lover in his waking arms.

Mike walked to his bathroom door and looked back at his bed. "oh, Jasper.. I hope you come with a brand new bottle of lube next time." Mike sighed with a smile before turning around and walking to the shower. Mike knew that someday he would get his prize and that as soon as he did he wouldn't have to worry about morning wood.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: So I know that his is short, but the next chapter is already in the works. It's the big confrontation chapter… kind of. Well review, vote, etc… reviews and request make me uber happy.

XOXO

Cally


	3. Venom

-1Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was Friday afternoon and Jasper sat in Math class biting his nails. It was an odd habit that Jasper had never done before, but lately the days with Mike had gotten him less and less high and instead a gut wrenching heart ach had filled his senses. It was driving him crazy and sitting next to Mike Newton while the teacher droned on wasn't helping to calm his nerves like it usually did. It made it worse. Every time he looked over, Mike was looking at him and that gloriously warm and loving feeling that sprang off the boy would hit him like a ton of bricks. Jasper looked down at his cuticles. They were bloody and ripped. Slowly, he watched in fascination as they would heal to new before he would set them to teeth to be bloodied again. Thankfully the bell rang and Jasper sprang from his chair to escape the sudden pang of loneliness that followed him.

Jasper got to the car before his siblings and threw his books into the back seat with a crash. Jasper laid his head down on the top of the car and started hitting it softly and repeatedly with his forehead. Jasper's breath was heavy, labored and as he thought about it, completely unnecessary. Instantly, his breathing stopped and he removed his forehead from the metal to look at the gray paint intensely. His concentration was shattered, however, when a voice came from behind him.

"Jasper? Are you ok?" It was Mike and as he reached out to put a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder Jasper's mind went wild. Jasper grabbed the boy's hand and spun him around, pinning Mike to the car, and crashing their lips together in a frenzied and passionate kiss.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jasper whispered in agony as he pulled away. Having his body pressed against Mike's like this wasn't improving his situation.

It took a moment for Mike to respond. "What? Jasper… I don't know what you're talking about. But, you're driving me crazy." Mike stammered. Jasper looked at the boy.

His cheeks were flushed and Jasper caressed his thumb over the pale pink slowly. Mike's hair was tousled into a mess of gold and Jasper could even hear his mortal heart racing. A sizzling golden sensation sprang up in the pit of Jasper's stomach and Jasper took a step back to let go of the trembling teen. The intense urge to just drag the boy off into the wood was starting to over power his rational thought. Mike continued, "It's like I can't… I feel different when you're around me…It's like I can't breath…" Jasper cut him off with a scream of frustration and broke out into a run toward his house and vanishing into the forest, leaving Mike standing by the Cullen's car in shock.

______________________________________________________________________________

It had been months since Jasper had slept with Alice and on most days this wouldn't have worried him. But his ever increasing feelings for Mike Newton had led him to drastic measures. In the hope that he would reclaim himself, Jasper had bedded his wife. They rolled in the sheets, ripping them to shreds, kissing away the night both of them wanting the other to be someone else.

Slowly the clock on the wall ticked away as Jasper lay next to Alice, staring at the wall. They didn't touch and Jasper's back was turned to Alice as she watched the fan blades spin on the ceiling. He had thought that having sex with Alice would rid him of the feelings he had for Mike. How could his addiction to the young boy have led to his own emotions being swayed?

"You said his name." Alice commented as she shifted in the bed. She had done this as a favor to her husband and was steadily getting more and more eager to escape to Bella's side again.

"Did I? Because I faintly remember you calling my Bella." Jasper asked, no emotions in his calm voice. He didn't move to even look at her.

Alice glared at her husband. "Yes, you did, when you climaxed. And every time we kissed I could taste him on you lips, like venom." Alice explained, spite and anger tainting her sweet voice. Jasper sighed in frustration as guilt hit him in the gut.

"Well isn't that ironic? Him being the one with the venom. I guess I've been infected haven't I?" Jasper chuckled sarcastically.

Alice sighed in worry and placed a condoling hand on Jasper's side; resting her chin on his shoulder. "He dreams of you, Jazz." She whispered, "almost every night."

"Really?" Jasper asked skeptically, "I'm surprised you had a vision about a mortal like him?"

"I don't need to see it in a vision to know that he thinks of you constantly. It's written all over his face. And don't think that I haven't caught on to how you look at him. You have every class with him, you spend most of your time high off his supped up emotional garbage, and when you're not around him…" Alice's voice was starting to waver as she sat up and looked forward, away from Jasper's unmoving form. "You crave for him like a drug and I know he feels the same."

Jasper sighed, "Is that all?" His body was starting to burn with self loathing. But he was in love with the boy like every addict loves their smack and he knew that if he didn't deal with it soon, the pain of being without the teen would drive him over the edge.

Alice got up from the bed and started to put her clothing back on. "Just be careful Jazz." Alice offered as she made her way to the door. She reached for the knob and then stopped as a flash of a vision hit her. She turned and looked back at Jasper. "He's still awake. He had a fight with Jessica. I think he needs someone to talk to." Jasper finally looked over at Alice, who smiled happily and blew him and kiss. Jasper smiled softly and caught the invisible kiss, placing it on his heart, before Alice disappeared out the door.

Jasper sat up in bed, pulled his shirt on and looked out the window. It was a full moon and Jasper's smile grew as he thought about how poetic it was that he would be wooing his lover by moon light. Standing up, Jasper pulled on a pair of jeans. His reflection in the mirrored closet doors stared back at him, smiling that fiend. His golden waves of hair were a sex-driven mess and his skin seemed to glow in the moon shine. "Well if nothing else I'll look like a porn star taping on his window." Jasper joked with his reflection. His reflection smiled back at him, his smile twisted erotically. Jasper slipped his sneakers on without socks, another habit he'd picked up during the war, and flew out the bay windows; his reflection waving at him as he disappeared into the night.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: so I know, no smut yet, but I'm having some extreme smut block. I'm having motivation issues… so please review because reviews make me happy and the happier I am the more smut I can write… I don't know why it's just weird. Also message me with requests. I have a few coming and I'm working on a new piece as you read this probably. So keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep enjoying.

XOXO

Cally


	4. Balcony

-1Author's Note: I do not own Twilight and or any of the characters and story lines associated with Stephanie Meyers creation. This story deals with homosexual relationships between males and also contains mentions of alcohol, drug use and other adult topics.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jasper arrived at the Newton house faster then he normally would have. If Mike was standing on the finish line, he was fairly sure he could even beat Edward in a foot race. But he was digressing from his true purpose.

Slowly Jasper rounded the house, feeling around for Mike's emotional heat signature. It was alive, burning frantically, and the only one in the house. He was upstairs in his bedroom I guessed. There was a balcony attached to the room he was in and the doors were open. "God I love being a vampire sometimes." I mumbled to myself before I leapt up, grabbed the railing of the balcony and back flipped up onto the landing. Clean white curtains were blowing in the cool wind and I slowly passed through them to lean in the door frame.

Mike was laying on the bed in his boxers watching porn on a king size bed. He laid there on the white thick comforter, looking like an angel as his fingers casually drifted over the growing bulge covered by black satin. His sexual frustration filled the room and I breathed it in like it was my last breathe. My eyes closed as I let the lust fill me and sizzle across my skin. I could feel the golden coil in my groin grow tighter in anticipation.

Waking from my reveries, I looked at the TV screen: gay porn. "How… appropriate." Jasper mused, alerting Mike to his presence.

"What the…" Mike yelled as he tried to cover himself with the white blanket; only succeeding at falling out of the bed.

Jasper chuckled and walked over to the boy as he fumbled to untangle himself from the comforter and stand up. Jasper just grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Jasper…" Mike murmured as he stood in front of the vampire.

Looking at Mike closely, Jasper could see the cold trails on his cheeks where tears had fallen perhaps only minutes before he had arrived. Jasper brought a finger to the watery streaks and caressed them gently. Shivers running down his spine from the sadness and frustration that filled them. "Mike, don't you look just lovely tonight?" Jasper cooed.

A faint blush came to Mike's cheeks and he quickly took a step back from Jasper to grab a sheet off the bed and wrap it around his exposed flesh. "Jasper, what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Mike asked as walked over to the balcony and looking over the edge to see if there was a ladder.

Jasper walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boys waist, one of his hands slipping between the folds of the sheet to lightly run across Mike's flushed skin. Mike couldn't suppress the moan that left his lips and Jasper chuckled happily against Mike's neck. "I came to see you. You've been crying." Jasper sighed before placing a series of sweet kisses along Mike's neck.

Mike grasped the railing on the balcony and groaned softly as his body grew hot with desire. Jasper sucked it up with each fiery kiss to Mike's throat, letting to flow through his blood stream like wild fire.

Mike could feel Jasper's arousal pressed against his ass. Fear suddenly shutter through out his mind as he became fairly curtain of who would be topping in this affair. But the even more frightening part was the fact that Mike knew he would let him.

Mike's sudden change in mood hit Jasper like someone had dropped an ice cube down the back of his shirt. He cringed at the sensation before letting out a shutter moan. His moment of shock, however, was enough for Mike to slide out of his grip and slink back into the house. Jasper followed, his posture changed to one of a predator stalking his prey.

The last few chaotic weeks with Mike had caused Jasper to gain an addiction. He was starting to have withdrawal. He needed this, this fix, and Mike was the only way he could get it. Stalking forward, Mike started walking backwards. Jasper quickly caught up with him however and grabbed the back of Mike's neck roughly; pulling the boy into a dark and passionate kiss.

Mike stiffened against Jasper and struggled against the kiss. Jasper parted his lips from Mike to murmur softly against Mike's lips. "Please, I need you." Jasper's head was starting to spin as conflicting emotions ran wild with Mike.

"I know." Mike whispered back, his body relaxing again and molding itself against Jasper's. Jasper found himself clutching onto the boy, breathing in his scent, nuzzling the hot beating artery in his neck.

"Then why are you fighting it?" Jasper moaned as he kissed Mike's golden hair.

"Because we can't do it here?" Mike answered between heated breathes. "This is the guest room. It's where Jessica and I used to fool around." The mention of Jessica's name sent shivers of hatred and sorrow throw out Mike and Jasper had to contain his new found loathing of the girl.

"Forget her." Jasper cooed against Mike's ear; gently taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging playfully. "I'll help you forget."

Mike's breathing had calmed to slow even breathes as he leaned his forehead against Jasper's chest. Jasper wrapped his arms around the boy, trying to comfort him back into the passionate play they had been at before. Slowly, Mike raised his eyes to meet Jasper's amber ones and Mike smiled.

The surge of happiness was like an aphrodisiac to Jasper and his lips came down on Mike's in a breath taking kiss. Mike was the one to break the kiss as he took Jasper's hand in his and pulled the vampire out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"My room." Mike informed before biting his lower lip playfully. They entered the room at the end of the hallway and Mike pulled Jasper into the dimly lit room before locking the door.

Mike flipped a switch on the wall and several strings of colored lights came to life along the wall. It gave the room a warm and comforting feel. Mike's bed was large, a queen, dressed in black satin sheets. Looking Jasper up and down, Mike let the white sheet wrapped around him fall to the carpeted floor. He was once again exposed in exception to his black boxers, which hugged his bulging erection quite beautifully in Jasper's opinion.

Grabbing Jasper's hand once again, Mike pulled him toward the bed, making Jasper sit down on the edge. Jasper happily complied. Seductively, Mike got onto his knees and began to rid Jasper of his clothing. Jasper's shoes were tossed aside, followed by Jasper's shirt, his pants came last. There were no boxers underneath and Mike's eyes lit up with a devious light. Jasper chuckled as Mike's face grew a smirk and mischievousness filled his senses.

"Bring it on." Jasper thought to himself. He was in for one hell of a night.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: MAWHAHAHAHAH yep I did it. I left you at a cliff hanger. Actually this is all I had done of this chapter and I wanted to post something for the readers of overdose. It's been awhile. So here a little taste. I'll post the rest in another chapter ASAP. As in tomorrow or the next day when I get to it. But please review and tell me what you guys think.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
